


Es Año Nuevo

by zadel8059



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, pure fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zadel8059/pseuds/zadel8059
Summary: Existen acciones que no necesitan palabras y palabras que necesitan ser dichas.





	Es Año Nuevo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diana Karen Hernández](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Diana+Karen+Hern%C3%A1ndez).



> Este one shot está ubicado tiempo después de que Sherlock volviera con John después de fingir su muerte en The Reichenbach Fall, pero en un au donde John no conoció a Mary y todos los eventos subsecuentes relacionados con ella no ocurrieron. 
> 
> Es un regalo de Navidad y Reyes para mi bella puerkita del intercambio, disfruté muchísimo escribiendo este pequeño one-shot aunque estaba un poco insegura ya que nunca he escrito nada de esta pareja espero que mi caracterización no te disguste uvu
> 
> ¡Felices Fiestas!

Es año nuevo John y parece que otra vez no estaré a tiempo para cenar contigo y con la señora Hudson, como podrás imaginar perdí mi teléfono celular y ese es el menor de mis problemas actualmente. Y ¿por qué una carta? simplemente me apetece escribir a estas horas de la madrugada y estoy en medio de una fiesta que murió hace horas Ya sé, ya sé que no son suficientes justificaciones, de hecho yo mismo no sé por que hago esto y apenas voy por las tres cervezas.  
La verdad John, es que desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo, tengo una vista fabulosa de la ciudad y la comida es increíble, los fuegos artificiales estuvieron estupendos aunque desearía estar en casa.

No sé la fecha en que te llegue esto, no sé si yo mismo voy a llegar antes que la carta y sobre todo no quiero que te preocupes por mi regreso, creo que en algún momento tendré que contactar a Mycroft y él se encargará de todo. Deberás perdonarme por asumir demasiado rápido que estás preocupado por mi ausencia pero ciertamente yo me preocupo más por ti.

Sé que en el pasado te he causado mucho daño por mis decisiones egoístas pero eso ha cambiado mucho durante los últimos años. También sé que está mal apegarme tanto a alguien, eso no me ayuda de ninguna manera a razonar claramente y tú sabes bien que eso es lo más importante en mi vida.

No, no quiero que en este momento estés malinterpretando mis palabras, eso es lo último que pretendo al escribir en este pedazo de papel viejo, es más tacha de tu mente todo lo que has leído, al parecer las cervezas sí están obstruyendo un poco mi elocuencia.

Gracias John.

Por seguirme siempre la corriente no importando lo absurdo de mis peticiones o lo extraño de los casos, por caminar siempre a mi lado y no detrás de mí, por acompañarme en esas noches frías que pasábamos fuera de casa e incluso de la ciudad. Gracias por siempre estar de mi lado y defenderme incluso cuando el mundo se puso en mi contra. Gracias por no botar a la basura mis instrumentos de trabajo como la señora Hudson sigue haciéndolo.

Por seguirme salvando de mí mismo y de la autodestrucción, eres el ancla que me mantiene atado a la realidad aunque a veces ésta sea demasiado aburrida.  
Por haberme aguantado durante todos estos años en aquel espacio reducido y sofocante de Baker Street, gracias por haberme ayudado a volverlo un lugar más acogedor y sobre todo habitable.  
Pero sobre todo gracias por hacerme sentir humano de nuevo, por hacerme saber que estaba bien sentir cosas, volver a querer a alguien y extrañarlo como malditamente te extraño ahora.

Debo de estar loco ya a estas alturas para estar escribiendo esto, pero la verdad ya no me importa porque sé que cuando vuelva contigo me calmaré, calmaré por fin este corazón que lleva latiendo como loco desde que decidí confesarme de esta manera. Tú eres mi tranquilidad y el sentimiento de pertenecer a algún lugar, eres el calor que siempre me faltó.

Nunca pensé que un hombre como yo te mereciera, aunque no he cambiado totalmente el concepto que tengo de los sentimientos estoy dispuesto a dar cabida a una emoción tan vana y superficial como lo es el amor...

* * *

 

Entrada no publicada del blog personal del Dr. John Watson

 

Sherlock llegó ayer sin dar mayores explicaciones, al parecer lo trajo uno de los choferes de Mycroft y estoy tentado en preguntarle a éste qué fue lo que pasó. La señora Hudson acaba de traerme el correo donde venía una carta de Sherlock con sellos de algún país cuyo lenguaje desconozco, me he negado a abrirla porque parece ser una de sus cosas de borracho o una mala broma. Creo que venía esperando alguna reacción en especial de mi parte pero nunca obtendrá un dulce recibimiento cuando desaparezca por demasiado tiempo.


End file.
